Shattered Colony Update
The Shattered Colony Update is major update for KAGIC which will feature new structures, biomes, corrupted Gems, Jasper variations, shard fusions, cross fusions, and new items. The list below shows all features that were added for the KAGIC 1.10 update. Structures *Small Arenas *Galaxy Warps *Communication Hubs *Desert Warp Pads *Sky Spires *Kindergarten Control Rooms *Rose Quartz Fountain *Pyramid Temple *Sea Shrine *Ancient Sky Arena *Mask Island Biomes *Kindergarten Biome *Floating Peaks Biome *Strawberry Battlefield Biome Shard Fusions *Hand Body *Foot Arm *Mouth Torso Cross Fusions *Garnet *Opal *Rhodonite *Malachite *Rainbow Quartz Jasper Variations * Green Jasper * Picture Jasper * Flame Jasper * Royal Plume Jasper * Bruneau Jasper Sapphire Variations *Green Sapphire *Yellow Sapphire *Pink Sapphire *Purple Sapphire *Black Sapphire *White Sapphire Corrupted Gems * Amethysts * Carnelians * Jaspers * Rose Quartzes * Zircons (Dirty Tongue Flapper) * Moissanite (Obelisk) * Watermelon Tourmaline * Kunzite (Water Bear) * Hiddenite (Water Bear) Blocks *Pink Sandstone *Drained Gravel Items *War Declarations *Peace Treaties *New Music Discs: Gem Shards, The Heaven Beetle, Heart of Pyramid and Defective. *Healing Tear Liquid *Giant Strawberries, slices, and seeds. Other/Changelog 'Alpha' *Alpha 1 **Skintone/Uniform variations introduced. **Squaridot (square haired Peridot variation) introduced. **Capes added to Prime Quartzes. **Pearl colors made more pastel. **Sandstone drains to gravel. **Red Agates renamed to Lake Superior Agates. *Alpha 2 **Communication Hub added. **Desert Warp Pad added. **Capes added to Prime Agates. *Alpha 3 **Bug Fixes *Alpha 4 **Small Arena added. **Galaxy Warp added. **Galaxy Warp Pads added. **Ability to select and command multiple Gems at once added. **Added war and peace contracts. **Slags now have color variations based on the mineral values for their chunk. *Alpha 5 **Deactivated Kindergarten biome **Recipe change for joint and transfer contracts. **Galaxy Warp spawns in Deep Ocean biomes. **Gem bases stack to 16 **Gem variants added to creative menu. *Alpha 6 **Gem debug info re-added to gem staff. *Alpha 7 **Added Kindergarten biome. **Added Floating Peaks biome. **Added Kindergarten Control Room **Added Sky Spire **Added new records **Added three shard fusions. **Activating a dispenser with a gemstone inside spawns the gem. **Ruins spawn at least 2000 blocks from any other KAGIC structure. **Removed Citrine gemstone. *Alpha 8 **Ruins now spawn 2000 blocks away from ruins of the same type. **Biome weight can be changed in mod options. *Alpha 9 **Pink Sandstone added. **Healing Tears added. **Rose's Fountain added. **5 Jasper variants added. **Helmets for Quartz Soldiers introduced. *Alpha 10 **Shulker Box added as a total crux for Pearls. **Compatibility to OreDictionary added. Dyes from other mods (Biomes O' Plenty and Silent's Gems) are compatible for use on insignias, uniforms, and Pearls. **Shard fusions made fireproof. **Removed Sapphire legs and walking sound.' *Alpha 11 **5 new Sapphire variations, new sapphire dress texture, and new hair variants. **Zircons drop gemstones corresponding to their color. **Gem bases can now be crafted with any gem item including modded gems. **Helmets for Agates and Topazes added. **Uniform variation for Agates added. **Defective form for Agates added. Model 20% smaller than normal Agates. **Removed gem staff selection ability. (White outline) *Alpha 12 **Hessonite Added. *Alpha 13 **Rose Quartz item conversion added. **Cross Fusions added. *Alpha 14 **Malachite added. **Corrupted Jaspers added but didn't naturally spawn. **Fusion size, health, and attack damage now dependent on whether the component Gems are prime or defective. **Garnets and Rhodonite lava and fire immunity added. **Made garnets and rhodonites shorter. **Injectors no longer inject into bedrock. **Gem seeds no longer drain bedrock. **Defective amethyst model less squished. *Alpha 15 **Corrupted Zircon added. **Corrupted Amethyst added. **Corrupted Rose Quartz added. **Corrupted Gems now spawn near gem ruins. **Fusions can no longer be summoned with commands. **Padparadscha now considered as a defective Sapphire and can fuse with a Ruby. *Alpha 16 **Strawberry Battlefield biome added. **Giant Strawberry block added. **Pyramid Temple added. **Corrupted Carnelian added. **Sounds given to corrupted Gems. **Corrupted Gems spawning removed. **Cotton Candy Garnet added replacing CG Garnet texture. **Opals' skin color now made a lighter version of the Amethyst's skin color. *Alpha 17 **Corrupted Water Bears (Kunzite and Hiddenite) added. **Rainbow Quartz added. **Strawberry bush retextured. **Normal Jaspers renamed to Noreena Jasper. *Alpha 18 **Mask Island added. **Corrupted Watermelon Tourmaline added. **White Sapphires added. **Armor for Quartz soldiers added. (Some modded armor may not fit properly due to resizing. This is not a bug.) **Quartz soldiers made larger. **Rainbow Quartz made much larger. *Alpha 19 **Sea Shrine added. **"The Underwater Temple" music disc added. **Purpur blocks and pillars added to Rose Quartz cruxes. **Contract smelting removed. *Alpha 20 **Ancient Sky Arena added. **Corrupted Gems spawn in survival. Watermelon Tourmalines spawn in Ocean and Beach biomes. **Topaz stats updated. **Hessonite voices added. **New hairstyles added to Amethysts, Carnelians, and Jaspers. **Entire exit hole getting drained added. **Defective Pearls now have 3 rows on inventory space. **Peridots now set uniform color when they align a Gem for the player. This was a long running glitch. *Alpha 21 **Drained gravel added. **Polished Diorite added to Quartz cruxes. **Voices added to cross fusions. **Hessonites now talk less frequently. **Defective Hessnoites made smaller. **Defective Bismuths made smaller and unable to smelt or repair items. **Gems now produce xp and player-specific loot when killing a mob with a bow. Corrupted Gems and Shard fusions can no longer do this. **Malachite skin and stripe colors now dependent on the type of Jasper. *Alpha 22 **Hessonites now have a 50% chance of making a mob drop their weapon when physically hit (arrows don't count) and can wield the dropped weapon. They will try to teleport to mobs that shoot them. **Zircon ability added. They can now enchant objects. **Zircons have been retextured and appear lighter. **Normal "Era 1" Peridot added. Defective form uses old model. **Some ruins can spawn in modded biomes. Ocean ruins are rarer to find now. **Rose's Fountain ruin terrain improved. **Corrupted Gems spawn less frequently. **Warp pads now load destination chunks during warping. **Logging to warp whistles added. Tells you why a warp pad doesn't work. **Rubies and Sapphires model made smaller. **Violet Sapphire ore (Silent's Gems) added to Sapphire cruxes. 'Beta' *Beta 1 **1.12.1 dropped. 1.12.2 is needed to play the mod. **Hoes can now be removed from Peridots and Lapis Lazulis. **Ability for Zircons to enchant Gems (gemstone) removed. **Mask Island made to spawn rarer. *Beta 2 **Rainbow Quartz remodeled. **Ruins can be set to spawn in different dimensions. **Warp pad and control room fixes. *Beta 3 **Prime Pearl inventory slots reduced to 9. **Rose Quartzes and Sapphires fall at 50% speed. **Rubies no longer wander when an Agate is nearby. **Compatibility to Galacticraft and Advanced Rocketry. Gems no longer take damage from lack of oxygen. **Homeworld dimension no longer registered. **Added hardness and resistance to pink sandstone slabs. **Rainbow Quartz bug fixed. **Gems no longer follow too closely. *Beta 4 **Fusions now have the average voice pitch of their constituent Gems. **Rainbow Quartz gem rendering fix. **Soul sand drains to sand. **Emerald ore/blocks removed from Peridot crux list to Aquamarine's. **Non-crux ores and dirt, gravel, and sand reduce defectivity. **Peridot bug fixed. **Topaz shadow size reflects their size. **Topaz and Ruby shadow size now dependent on the size of the fusion. **Ruby fusions resized to 80% to match the resizing of Rubies. *Beta 5 **Multiple bug fixes. Features Added at an Unknown Time *Gems are given hats to wear on 10/22/2017 to celebrate the birthday of the developer, HeimrArnadalr. *Special Halloween hats have been added to all Gems from 10/26/2017 through 10/31/2017. *Special Christmas hats have been added to all Gems on 12/24/2017 through 1/5/2018 along with a special variation for Jaspers created. *Peridot compatibility to harvest modded crops added (Pam's HarvestCraft). *"Removed Pink Diamond". Trivia *The alpha can be accessed at the official KAGIC Discord server which can be found underneath the title art of that page. *A survey has been distributed by the developer in regards to Corrupted Gems which can be taken here. Now closed. *The interval between KAGIC 1.10 Alpha 15 and 16 was the longest interval between Alphas consisting of 11 days **The shortest intervals was between KAGIC 1.10 Alpha 7 and 8, KAGIC 1.10 Alpha 5 and 6 and KAGIC 1.10 Alpha 2 and 3 consisting of only one day. *Delayed features will be added at some point in KAGIC 1.11. Cancelled features would have taken too long to animate and would delay the beta release. Category:Updates Category:A to Z